


Świąteczny obiad

by Ayase



Series: Świąteczne zaproszenie [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayase/pseuds/Ayase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" - Tato, możemy zaprosić Dereka na świąteczny obiad?</p>
<p>Łyk piwa, który właśnie miał przełknąć szeryf, wystrzelił fontanną i rozbryzgał się we wszystkie strony."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Świąteczny obiad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [droptheother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/droptheother/gifts), [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Holiday Cheer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608038) by [asilentmurder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asilentmurder/pseuds/asilentmurder). 



> To taki mały prezent świąteczny dla dwóch wspaniałych autorek :-) Dziewczyny! Dziękuję za "Hey hey..." i "Blemish" - kto nie czytał temu szczerze polecam!
> 
> Nie posiadam bety, więc pewnie pełno tam błędów ale co mi tam :-) Święta są ^^
> 
> Wesołych Świąt ludzie!

\- Hej Scott - zaczął Stiles wychodząc ze szkoły ostatniego dnia przed przerwą świąteczną - sądzisz, że Derek ma jakieś bożonarodzeniowe plany?

McCall odwrócił się w jego stronę zdezorientowany.

\- Co?  
\- Bo wiesz... W sumie to on nie ma żadnej rodziny? Znaczy się ma Petera. - Stiles zatrzymał się by strzepnąć nieprzyjemny dreszcz przechodzący jego plecy. - Boże to naprawdę okropna myśl. Jedyna rodzina, jaką masz to przerażający zreinkarnowany wujek, który zabił twoją siostrę by dostać się do władzy.  
\- Stiles skup się. - Scott pstryka palcami tuż przed twarzą przyjaciela, który odgania jego dłoń zupełnie tak, jakby była natrętną muchą.  
\- Niegrzeczny piesek.  
\- Kręcisz.

Stilinski jedynie parsknął, starając się odnaleźć kluczyki do jeepa.

\- Zawsze kręcę. To mój znak rozpoznawczy. _Panie, urodziłem się włóczęgą!_ -Scott spojrzał na niego jakby oszalał, co z resztą zdarza się dość często - Boże... Nie mogę. Ty nie... Ehh... Nie ważne. Wsiadaj.*

Kiedy Stiles wraca do domu, Szeryf siedzi na kanapie, z piwem w ręce, oglądając Pogromców Mitów. Młodszy rzucił swoją torbę na ziemię, po czym opadł obok ojca. Mężczyzna trącił go w ramię zachęcając do rozmowy.

\- Jak tam ostatni dzień szkoły w tym roku?

Chłopak zapada się w miękkie poduszki z westchnieniem.

\- Tato, możemy zaprosić Dereka na świąteczny obiad?

Łyk piwa, który właśnie miał przełknąć szeryf, wystrzelił fontanną i rozbryzgał się we wszystkie strony.

\- Co?! - gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę syna - HALE?

Stiles wzruszył niewinnie ramionami.

\- Mam na myśli to, że on nie ma zbyt dużo rodziny, teraz, gdy Laura zginęła na początku roku i pomyślałem że przydałoby mu się odrobinę towarzystwa. - mieszanina nadziei i _kurwa-to-był-głupi-pomysł_ pojawiła się na jego twarzy _._

Szeryf wpatruje się w niego przez chwilę, po czym mruga oczyma i przeciąga dłonią przez włosy. Gdy wzdycha, Stiles niemal podskakuje w miejscu.

\- Synu, naprawdę nienawidzę gdy twoje szalone pomysły mają sens. - ojciec ułożył dłoń na kolanie chłopaka, poklepując je kilka razy - Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem. Zadzwoń do niego i powiedz, że ma się wstawić o szesnastej w Wigilię. Jeśli chce jeść, równie dobrze może pomóc z robotą.

Stiles przygląda mu się przez chwilę bez słowa.

-Ty... Naprawdę sądzisz, że Derek... Okej! Zamknij się i idź zadzwonić! -zerwał się z kanapy i pędził w stronę schodów - Dzięki tato, jesteś najlepszy!- zawołał jeszcze z góry.

Szeryf zachichotał tylko i wypił resztę piwa jednym łykiem.

~~~

Dwa całe kurczaki piekły się już w piekarniku gdy Derek w końcu pojawił się w wigilijny wieczór. Miał pół godzinny zapas czasu gdy stanął na ganku Stilinskich z naczyniem żaroodpornym w jednej ręce i torbą jedzenia w drugiej. Podniósł danie w górę, gdy Stiles otworzył drzwi.

\- To ulubione świąteczne danie mojej mamy. Peter i Erica je zrobili.

Nic nie mówiąc chłopak przyjął lazanie, ignorując szorstki ton głosu Hale' a. Skierował się do kuchni, drzwi wejściowe zostawiając otwarte by Derek podążył za nim. Wyczuł jego obecność, gdy kilka minut później sprawdzał temperaturę drobiu w piekarniku.

\- Mam nadzieję że lubisz ciasto, bo wyłudziłem od pani Hoth, sąsiadki, placek z rabarbarem i szarlotkę. Są tak cholernie dobre, człowieku, że zmienią twoje życie. -Stiles wytarł termometr po zamknięciu drzwiczek piekarnika, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Dereka.

Wilkołak stał nieruchomo przez chwilę i Stilinski praktycznie mógł zobaczyć trybiki poruszające się w mózgu alfy.

\- Ja... umm. - odchrząknął starszy, podnosząc rękę z zakupami - Przyniosłem jakieś lody do ciasta i jestem pewien, że Isaac wrzucił też puszkę bitej śmietany.

Stiles uśmiechnął się, przewracając oczami, po czym podszedł do przyjaciela. Udał, że wcale nie zauważył tych prób nie patrzenia w jego oczy.

\- Wspaniale. Teraz pomóż czyścić ziemniaki.

Popchnął Hale'a w stronę zlewu, w myślach odnotowując swoje pierwsze zwycięstwo, kiedy Derek zrzucił z siebie skórzaną kurtkę, podwinął rękawy i zaczął szorować warzywa. Mężczyzna nie narzekał, gdy prosi go o pokrojenie cebuli i marchewki, więc Stilinski doszedł do wniosku, że jego gość musi być w niezłym nastroju.

I naprawdę - to wszystko czego chciał Stiles.

Nie wiedział tylko, że może dostać o wiele więcej niż to.

**Author's Note:**

> * Chodzi o pewną nieprzetłumaczalną grę słów. Użyte jest słówko ramblin które jednocześnie oznacza że ktoś jest chaotyczny, jak Stiles kiedy zapętla się w swoim słowotoku, jak i włóczęga. Mało tego, nasz śliczny chłoptaś zacytował piosenkę The Allman Brothers Band - Ramblin' Man i niegrzeczny piesek oczywiście nie wiedział o co.chodzi. Nikt nie rozumie nawiązań do popkultury oczywiście...
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Postaram się zamknąć całą serię do/w Sylwestra, jeśli ktoś to będzie chciał czytac :-)


End file.
